


Tequila Sunrise

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, Las Vegas, M/M, Short One Shot, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: A night with lots of Tequila has Yuri waking up in bed... after... what?





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwi_pierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/gifts).



> Since Kiwi_pierce found one of my pieces on the RSOI - a prompt! 
> 
> "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka" -- Pliroy. Well.... here we go!

Ugh! What. The. Fuck?

Waking up, Yuri felt a sledgehammer going off in his head and the room was way to fucking bright.  _ Wait _ ! This wasn’t even his fucking room. Holding his head more, he peaked his eyes open again and glances out.

Yup, definitely  _ not _ his room. Where the fuck was he? What the fuck happened last night? Looking under the covers, he also realized he lost all his clothes too.

Where was he? What happened last night? And why the fuck was he naked? There was also a bit of soreness…  _ not again! _ He hated drunken blackout fucking.

All questions running around in Yuri’s head.

Kicking his leg out-- there was also someone else in bed with him too.

_ Just fucking fantastic! _

He hated when this happened. He blamed Victor and Yuuri for it. Who the fuck does a Vegas wedding? A Vegas gay wedding at that?!

Oh wait… everyone.

Somehow his night ended up with him and Chris (the two best men) in a tequila shot challenge.

_Dear heavens above!_ Yuri sat up quickly. There was no way he fucked Chris last night! He was scared to look over next to him-- but when he did, the blankets were pulled over their head, but someone was definitely snoring. Kicking out again, Yuri heard a groan… a deeper groan than Chris’.

Who the hell did he go back with last night?

Kicking again, the blankets moved and dark hair appeared--  _ with an undercut _ .

Gasping out, Yuri screamed then grabbed his head. _Fuck that hurt._

A yelp, and JJ jumped from the covers. After a second of wondering what the hell was going on, JJ was also grabbing his head, groaning.

“What the hell?” JJ asked.

“Why don’t you tell me?!” Yuri squealed out.

“Dude… keep your voice down,” JJ said.

“Are you naked?” Yuri asked.

Lifting the blankets, JJ looked and nodded. “Yeah…”

“Fuck…”

“Wait… did we?”

“I think so.”

JJ fell back against the pillows and Yuri decided his mouth tasted like dirty socks and got up to use the bathroom. The room spun on him and there was a toothbrush still wrapped in plastic. Cleaning his teeth, he splashed water in his face and searched through JJ’s toiletry bag for headache pills.

“Tell me we have more than tap water in here,” Yuri said.

“I have no idea,” JJ groaned from the bed.

“Fuck it,” Yuri said, opening the mini fridge and grabbing a small bottle out.

JJ looked up from the bed. “It is… six o’clock in the morning… you are not having vodka!”

“I am too!” Yuri growled out. “It’s like water to Russians... plus will help this hangover.”

“Well then give me some Russian water and pills too,” JJ muttered with his face pressed into a pillow.

“This coming from the asshole who just bitched at me.”

“Dude, I think I’m  _ still _ drunk,” JJ groaned.

“I  _ know _ I am,” Yuri stated, handing pills over to JJ and then moving back to the side of the bed he was on. He was still tired, and his head still was killing him. “Touch me and die.”

“Dude… You are literally still naked… and I think we did more than touching last night,” JJ said.

“Don’t even…”

“Do you even remember anything?”

“Tequila… lots of tequila…”

“Last I remember…” JJ muttered, then turned to face Yuri, his eyes wide and face gone pale. “Something borrowed…”

Yuri’s eyes grew big,  _ no fucking way. _

“Something blue…”

_ Fuck everything. _

“Something old…”

_ No! No! No! _

“Something new.”

They both looked at their hands. Why was Yuri wearing a silver band around his ring finger? Why did it match the one JJ was wearing?

Why was this all starting to piece together?

Both of them jumping out of bed… still very naked, started to scream. Running to the dresser -- there it was. Their Marriage Certificate.

“There is no way they would let anyone as drunk as us get married!” Yuri screamed out.

Then he saw it.

_ Yuri Leroy _ .

“I TOOK YOUR NAME?!” Yuri screamed.

JJ thought for a moment. “Yeah… I remember  _ that... now _ . I couldn’t figure out how to spell your last night and you said mine was easier.”

It was all rushing back at him. The tequila, the making out on the dance floor till Chris and Phichit grabbed them to go gambling. The money, the bets, the fucking wedding chapel.

“Wait!” Yuri screamed, grabbing for his phone. Flipping through the pictures he saw it all. Him and Phichit somehow wearing wedding veils, holding ‘Just Married’ signs.

“Well… um…” JJ stammered out.

“Fuck it, we will annul it in the morning,” Yuri said, falling on the bed, face down.

“Yuri…” JJ said.

“Don’t! I need sleep!” Yuri said. “We will deal with it later.”

“Yuri!” JJ said more forcefully.

“Fucking hell!” Yuri growled and sat up. “What?”

“We posted it to Instagram… Twitter… Facebook…” JJ mumbled, going through his phone.

“We did what?”

“Seems we all decided to live Tweet and Live Stream the entire thing,” JJ laughed out.

“Oh my god,” Yuri moaned.

“No shit.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Another drink?”

“That is what the fuck got us into this!”

“Well it is not like we can get  _ more _ married,” JJ said.

Yuri groaned and rolled over. There was no fucking way he was  _ married _ to Jean-Jacques fucking Leroy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
